


falling for you

by ariririsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IM SORRY FOR THE CONTINUOUS POSTS, IM TRYIN G TO CATCH UP TO THE DAYS I MISSED, M/M, OiHina Week 2016, OiHinaWeek2016, Sports Swap AU, Track & Field AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariririsu/pseuds/ariririsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata couldn’t really say that he minded embarrassment, especially when he knew he did something that called for it. But right now, as he slowly looked up from the ground and seeing a pair of black and teal track spikes walking toward his direction, Hinata could definitely say he had outdone himself; and it wasn’t even on purpose.</p><p>Oihina Week 2016 Day One: Sports Swap and Day Two: Accidents</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still late for OiHina week, so I'll be posting a few stuff in order to catch up.
> 
> Jeez, I'm still better at drawing. Sorry for the un-beta'd writing! It'll be rough.

“Woo hoo!”

The afternoon felt absolutely refreshing. The sun was out and clouds were scattered in clumps that looked like cotton balls. He could almost stare at them all day and guess what kind of shape each of them resembled the most. It wasn’t too hot, but it was enough for a normal person to complain about. For Hinata Shouyou, it was the perfect weather for running.

Hinata skipped along the path that led to the track field, whistling any songs he could remember. It should have bothered him, waking up earlier than normal and feeling excessive energy burning in his fingertips, then arriving earlier than Kageyama at the morning practise—that’s one point for him by the way—and felt like he could take another hour of running after they finished. But it didn’t bother him at all, and so Hinata didn’t think much about it either. All that mattered was that he was ready for the practise match with one of the top schools in the Miyagi prefecture.

Aoba Jousai was a name Hinata wasn’t all that familiar with at first. He didn’t mind though because all he knew, from the information given to him by his cool upperclassmen, was that their sports teams were superior and, by goodness was he shocked to learn about it, their numbers were _enormous_. Naturally, Hinata felt like vomiting, as he usually did when he got nervous. After all, this was going to be his first practise match in high school. He continued skipping, and slowly came to a stop.

Hinata did end up vomiting on the side of the path, thankfully without anyone getting anything on their clothes. A pair of his really, really cool upperclassmen, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu, had seen the display and decided to stay with him to help the rest of the bile out of his body by pushing his hair back and patting his back.

Well, there goes his breakfast.

‘Maybe,” Hinata thought, ‘I’m not ready after all.’

Kageyama immediately started spouting insults when Hinata came to the locker room pale, and it caught the rest of the team’s attention.

“Dumbass Hinata! Why are you getting sick right before the other team is coming?! Dumbass!” He shouted angrily as Nishinoya laughed and smacked Hinata’s back in encouragement, Tanaka letting out an exclamation of complaint when Hinata almost doubled over just as he was setting the pale boy on the benches.

“Our boy Hinata here is just collecting himself before we go out and run! Isn’t that right, Shouyou?” Nishinoya grinned, spinning around to look at Hinata but all he saw was a body on the ground and what seemed to be Hinata’s spirit leaving his body.

And then, chaos ensued.

 

 

 

A lecture and a beating afterwards, their coach and advisor gathered all of them together for a preparatory talk. The whole team sported small bandages for the bumps on their heads, looking eerily serious. Hinata shivered as fearful thoughts of what his coach and advisor would do next swarmed his mind without mercy. If he ever started such a ruckus again, Hinata was sure that he’d be six feet under the ground. He shivered again, but then received a painful jab at the side thanks to Kageyama—that bastard. Truthfully, the situation was more funny than it was urgent. A whole team shouting and scrambling around inside a small locker room while a person lay on the ground looking like his spirit was knocked out of him? Yes, it wasn’t that funny. It was hilarious.

Unfortunately, their coach Ukai and advisor Takeda didn’t think so.

“All right everyone, we should at least prepare the track for when the other team comes in. Let’s warm up with field events first. And always remember that no matter how intimidating or powerful they get,” Takeda quickly glanced at Hinata, which sent a jolt of electricity up his spine, and proceeded to address the entire team, “you have all trained quite enough to where your abilities are individually strong in its specialisation. Use those abilities to your best, and I assure you—you will dominate the field.”

Hinata felt himself grow more confident at the reassuring words Takeda used. An excited gleam flashed through his eyes. Their team captain Daichi Sawamura then gathered their attention with a firm voice. “This is going to be one of our first practise matches. So, let’s get out there and do our best. Karasuno…“ He thrust his hand forward which prompted the rest of the team to do the same and form a circle.

“ _Fight!_ ”

“ _Yeah!_ ”

Daichi jogged past with a smile, patting him on the back. As the team dispersed to their respective events, Hinata was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The team’s vice captain smiled at him and the first thought Hinata had been how much he reminded him of his mother. “Yes, Sugawara-san?”

“Ah, Hinata! I just wanted to ask if there was anything bothering you. Before we start the practise, you know,” Sugawara walked around to face him. Hinata felt like he wanted to just bury his face in the other’s chest. Maybe stay there too. It’d be nice.

“I, uh, I was just nervous, that’s all,” Hinata admitted, staring at his white and red spikes for a moment and lifted his head. “It’s a little scary since this is my first track practise match. I don’t know how I’ll do, and I really don’t want to mess up.”

“I think you’ll be fine, Hinata! Just focus on getting warmed up and don’t worry about the other team. You’ll get in tune, I promise. And if you’re still nervous just come and find me, and I’ll ask coach Ukai to let you sit down for a moment. All right?” With a pat on the head, Sugawara gave him a bright smile, one that always made Hinata feel better, before jogging off to the rest of the relay team waiting for him. “Let’s do our best!”

Oddly enough, Hinata was reminded of the way Daichi had said that earlier too.

He shook his head and walked towards the field, where his fellow jumpers were already preparing themselves by counting steps and doing run-throughs. One of them saw him coming over and waved enthusiastically, shouting his name.

“Hey Hinata! Hurry up, slow poke, you’re the last one taking steps!”

“Tell _them_ to slow down, Yachi!” Hinata laughed as he lined up at the boys’ long jump line, but pouting once Nishinoya told him to move away so he could make a run through.

Hinata watched closely to see whether Nishinoya’s left foot was within the white line. He cheered when Nishinoya sprinted and landed on the line perfectly, jumping and whooping along. Right after, Nishinoya grinned and pushed him towards the line.

“Your turn, Shou!”

Inhaling and exhaling, Hinata set his right foot on the middle of the line and signalled at Yachi, who was counting his steps near the point he would finish running, that he was ready. After a few seconds, he sprinted and after he himself had counted seven, he looked back at Yachi. She had drawn a line right where his right foot landed at the seventh step and smiled, giving him two thumbs up. Now to test it out.

Hinata thanked Yachi for helping him and began stretching for a minute.

One to seven. That was all it took to gather enough strength to jump as far as he can. It was challenging, and yet Hinata could definitely say he was addicted the moment he tried the event. Long jump was a mix of sprinting, finished with a jump that follows its momentum. And he absolutely loved it. Hinata loved the feeling of sprinting, and don’t get him started on jumping. Even when he’s not at the track, Hinata is almost always seen bouncing like a lunatic. It was fun, he had said once; and he had never taken that word back nor will he ever. Because what is Hinata Shouyou without his ability to jump? Or run?

He grinned and waved at Nishinoya to get ready, receiving a thumb up in response. Nodding and setting his dominant foot on the line Yachi drew him, Hinata counted in his head and crouched.

 _One._ He stayed low and balanced himself with a hand on the ground.

 _Two._ He slightly raised himself up while still staying crouched.

He didn’t know everyone was watching.

_Three._

With a burst, Hinata sprinted on his best shot with eyes focused onward. It was just him and the sand pit, and everything became just a blur as he ran. As he counted seven, he jumped.

One of his favourite sights to see during practise was seeing the sand sprinkle away when his feet finally lands. Stretching both his arms and legs outward, Hinata aimed to get as far as he can while in the air. And when he lands, his feet should reach the farthest they could get. Thanking the heavenly gods for his flexibility, he was able to maintain a form that most long jumpers couldn’t make. Or, well, ones that aren’t quite as good at it anyway.

Hinata landed past the middle mark of the sand pit, grinning as he dusted off the sand that got on his legs. But his joy was short-lived. After he stood up, someone had slapped the back of his head, making him shout in pain. “Ow!” Turning around, he saw that Tsukishima wiped his hand on his shorts and then frowned at him.

“You were supposed to do a run through. Not a jump, moron,” Tsukishima sighed, walking away to where the distance runners were paused in their stretching to watch the scene. “Save that energy of yours for when the other team arrives.”

Hinata was about to respond that he shouldn’t even be at the pit because he was a distance runner until he was called by Narita to redo his run through. He pouted and walked back to where Yachi was waiting for him by his starting line.

“You were off by at least five centimetres, Hinata,” she giggles and pointed to where his foot should be positioned. As if hearing Yachi say that, Nishinoya shouted from the jumping line.

“You were off eleven centimetres, Shouyou!”

Hinata pouted knowing who was more honest and readied himself for another run through, but without jumping. Narita had tapped his shoulder to let him know that he was going to do a run through before he did, and so Hinata let him to use a few minutes stretching and catching his breath. Stretching after that jump was a good stress reliever on his legs. He did it for a solid minute and crouched once again, focusing entirely on the feeling of rubber beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes and regained his concentration by staying still. Then, all the sounds around him disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, all that was in front of him seemed to be the sand pit once more. He raised a thumb in the air to signal ready once Narita got out of the pit. The other boy seemed to take his time, staring at something, but Hinata didn’t mind. He was in his game, in his own world.

 _One._ Again.

 _Two._ And hopefully without failure.

_Three._

He sprinted once again, counting each step he made. As he counted up to three, time seemed to slow and suddenly he felt lighter as if he could run forever; but something caught his attention.

A group of people was walking towards the pole vaulting area, which was next to the sand pit, all holding their own poles. But what caught his attention was one person who had the biggest grin in the middle, seemingly enjoying what Yamaguchi had pointed out to him. Hinata’s jaw opened slightly.

The boy had to be over 190 centimetres. He had brown hair and matching eyes, and _oh my goodness, those muscles._ And were those teeth perfectly white? It had to be. Hinata couldn’t help but admire the way his hair was styled, and _thank the gods for blessing that man with a nicely sculpted ass._

But then, as his line of concentration went from feeling the ground with his hand to that beautiful, beautiful man walking as if he knew he was gaining attention, Hinata hit the back of his heel with the tip of his other foot, and the boy was sent skidding into the sand face first.

Hinata knew he was being quite embarrassing, looking the way he was while running. Though, Hinata couldn’t really say that he minded embarrassment, especially when he knew he did something that called for it. But right now, as he slowly looked up from the ground and seeing a pair of black and teal track spikes walking toward his direction, Hinata could definitely say he had outdone himself; and it wasn’t even on purpose.

Somewhere behind him, Nishinoya and Tanaka were howling with laughter.

“Uh, are you okay?” A voice spoke from above him.

Hinata didn’t lift his face off the sand for a moment and decided that nodding was a better answer than anything else. He could feel his ears burn as he slowly got up, refusing to look at the person who was offering his hand because why would he when the guy’s other hand was holding a pole _and why does this have to happen to him?_

Despite what his entire being was saying, Hinata bashfully looked up anyway and bit his lip to prevent his jaw to open.

The same boy he had been gawking at was right in front of him, offering a hand and looking slightly amused. On his white and teal track uniform, bold letters clearly spelt AOBA JOUSAI in matching teal.

Hinata wanted to die.

His hand automatically reached for the offered hand and was lifted up— _good heavens, that grip—_ with a strong pull. Afterwards, Hinata proceeded to dust himself off because sand was probably sticking everywhere and, _oh_ , it’s going to be a pain in the ass to get it out of his hair. He still refused to look at the guy in front of him as he felt a stare piercing through his consciousness.

Finally relenting, the smaller boy took a peek and squeaked.

The hot guy was _smiling_ at him, and Hinata used everything in his power to just stop himself from running away screaming about how _good-looking he is_.

Surely, the gods did this for their entertainment.

“T-Thanks…” Hinata wanted to punch himself as he stuttered his words out.

The hot guy’s smile only widened, and then he leaned near Hinata’s ear. “You know, if you wanted to stare, you could at least tell me,” he whispered, smirking as he leaned back to see the reaction.

Hinata’s face flamed up, and without thinking he stuck his hand out shouting loudly, “M-My name is Hinata Shouyou!”

At least, that one caught the hot guy off guard. But then, the guy smiled again, taking his hand and shaking it.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, Aoba Jousai’s captain, pole vaulter extraordinaire, and mid-distance runner.”

Hinata really, _really_  wanted to die. He also really needs to stop calling the other as the hot guy.

“N-N-Nice to m-meet you-u!” Tanaka and Nishinoya wouldn’t stop laughing behind him, and Hinata almost passed out from all the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Oikawa seemed to feel something for him because he suddenly made a small noise, scrunching his nose, and pulled him in for another whisper.

“You know, you’re really cute,” he said quietly into his ear, making Hinata blush and stiffen. “When you’re done with your events, wait for me and let’s have a chat by the bleachers. Sound good?”

But Oikawa didn’t really give him much of a choice because when he pulled away, he walked backwards and winked at him before walking toward the vaulting area. Hinata was left with his mouth slightly ajar, blushing hotly.

It took him a few moments to realise that everyone who was near him was also shocked still because _wow,_ nobody ever gets to interact with Aoba Jousai’s captain like that; especially someone from another school. A pair of hands placed themselves on his shoulders and then there was sudden weight against him. Nishinoya had jumped upwards with his feet in the air and a grin that already spoke of his want for gossip.

“Hey, hey, Shouyou! What was that about?!” The upperclassman exclaimed and rubbed his knuckles against Hinata’s head.

Hinata groaned in pain and whined loudly, patting the arm that held him locked inside Nishinoya’s hard embrace.

There was some explaining to do, and Hinata didn’t really feel like telling the truth.

His cheeks reddened again. What happened there was something for others to find out. In the meantime, as he turned around to see that almost everyone in his team was staring with curious looks on their faces, Hinata knew that his accidental fall would be something he’d have to explain without revealing that he had accidentally fallen—at first sight—for Oikawa Tooru as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in Tumblr and scream at me about my novice writing. >> ariririsu
> 
> And here's the post in Tumblr: http://ariririsu.tumblr.com/post/146939447149/falling-for-you


End file.
